Naha'va
Naha'va, labeled as HE-781267 upon her creation on Kamino , is mostly likely human though as a secret project by the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself to create the un-obvious soldier of an First Galactic Empire a year before announced. Due to a mistake, Naha'va was born two minutes prior to her twin brother Hadrian who due to the apparent lack of Force Sensitivity was then shipped of to an unknown location, never knowing who he was until his big sister discovered him. Genetic structure of the newborn clone was altered even in development phase after which a female subject was used to carry the pregnancy. Wife of an Imperial soldier was killed just moment after giving birth to Naha'va and Hadrian. Once her husband and two children began to suspect, they were hunted down and killed as well. Given her name on Kamino as a sort of nickname, Naha'va was sent to Yinchorr to begin her training at the Imperial Royal Guard Academy where she excelled at her training despite her small posture before the eyes of Emperor himself. Following the event, she was sent to Coruscant, starting her career as an Royal Guard and beginning her tutorship under a Sith Knight who would help her construct her two lightsabers with a red beam and began her combat training before discovering a small group of Rebels plotting to take out the Emperor. Instead, she killed the men and women before her. Having discovered what she did, Palpatine told her he would repay her for her service. Her only wish was to be his Hand. With a brief curiosity of her training, the Emperor learned how much her training lacked actual Force Powers learning after which he took on her training personally and furthered her education before she was finally granted the title of an Emperor's Hand. From that day forward, all official records of Naha'va disappeared. What happened later though was that she spent the years to come traveling to various systems at her Master's order, handling missions she was given. She never second guessed, she never questioned. To Naha'va, Palpatine was nothing less than a god. Her one failed mission was in how long it took her to take out the person she was sent to kill after which the Emperor sent her to Naboo where she would remain until she was summoned. It was there that Naha'va met and married James Martin, briefly believing that she was in fact in love with the man. Shortly after, she gave birth to her daughter Lena'ha whom she became very attached to at first. Despite knowing that her husband was a fan of the rebels which neither he or his family never hid. Of course, James didn't know who his wife really was and when twelve months into the marriage she finally decided to tell him the truth, it was because Naha'va believed he wouldn't care much about her origins or line of work. She was wrong. James cast her out of his home before she could even blink, telling her that she would never see her daughter again. Fate would have it that the Emperor would summon her one more time after that before his first death, giving her last assignment in his original body. In the years to come, Naha'va always kept a close eye on her daughter, knowing what eventually happened to her husband and following on Lena's future. She even learned what happened to the girl's family once she married and had children of her own. While she re-surfaced only once, having learned that Adrian Caezar was looking to unite her with her daughter, Naha'va disappeared back into the shadows, waiting for a time to rise again. Genetic Structure Created as a clone, Naha'va's purpose was always clear though it was unclear at first whether or not the project would truly work. The specifications made sure to point out that her aging progress should be cut down by half, her agility attributes twice as strong that of a regular human and her force sensitivity heightened as much as possible for such an experimentexperiement. There were those that suspected, Naha'va among them, that her male genetic donor or one of them could have been Emperor Palpatine himself but this was never truly confirmed. Force Powers and other Skills Force Powers Lightsaber Abilities *Form II: Makashi (The Way of the Ysalamiri / The Contention Form *Force IV: Ataru (The Way of the Hawk-Bat / The Agression Form *Kai-Kan *Trispzest *Trakata Fighting Abilities *Stava (skill) Education Languges *Ancient Sith *Bocce *Emperor's Royal Guard battle language *Galactic Basic Standard *High Galactic *Huttese *Imperial Basic *Kaminoan Language Thread Apperances * Category:Character Category:Female Category:Martin Family Category:The Soverign Galactic Empire Category:Genetically created Human Category:Kamino Category:Naboo Category:Imperial Category:NPC